


The Word

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Inspired by Big Finish Productions' audio play Brotherhood of the Daleks.





	The Word

Chapter 1

1\. In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with the Creator, and the Word was the Creator. 

2\. We were in the beginning with the Creator. 

3\. All things of worth came into being through Him, and apart from us nothing came into being that has value. 

4\. In Him was the Light of our creation, although He was in darkness, being with us but not of us. 

5\. The Light shines in the darkness, and the darkness did not comprehend it. 

6\. The Creator did the work of creation and brought us into being, and through us the Word was spoken.

7\. And the Word was EXTERMINATE.

8\. And it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Big Finish Productions' audio play Brotherhood of the Daleks.


End file.
